My Immortal redone
by AryAnastasia
Summary: A little over four months after the Cullens have left...redone from my last one. Definantly better. I will not beg for reviews, but they would be nice.


The bleak darkness and intense silence of the seemingly endless hallway was near unbearable. I knew the he was at the other end of the hall...and I had to reach him. I longed to hear his harmonious voice, to feel his icy skin against mine...it had been too long...

My frantic footsteps bounced off the cave-like walls of the long room as I sprinted, trying not to trip over my own feet. The end of the hallway was nearing, I knew it. Light, warm, luminous light that I had missed out on for too long in my zombie-like state, was faltering through the dimness.

Finally I reached the end of the hallway. There was huge black door, reaching from the cold tile floor to the smooth black ceiling, half way opened. I pushed through it. Glorious sunlight filled the outside courtyard I now resided-I closed my eyes to soak in it's welcoming nature. It was the beginning of fall, and beautiful bright red, orange, yellow, and pink littered the cement floor. I breathed in the fresh air...it did not smell damp, unlike my hometown, Forks, Washington. It smelled...clean. Clear from the scent of rain. It was so refreshing.

And in the middle of the courtyard was him, God-like and sparkling brilliantly in the sunlight. I suddenly couldn't breathe. It had been so long...so very long...

He glanced over at me and his marvelous smile spread across his face, seeming to glow more than the sun. He took a step toward me and opened his arms in welcome. I ran over to him and threw my arms around his perfect, cold stone body. His arms engulfed me. He rested his head atop mine.

"Bella."

My heart skipped a few beats, beating faster and slower at the same time. I haven't heard him speak my name in so long...it seemed like an eternity ago that I last got even a glimpse of him. He put his hand under my chin and gently pulled me to face him. His topaz eyes were even more gorgeous than I remembered. They were sweet, like golden honey.

"Edward." I breathed. I was softer than a whisper, and I was surprised that he heard me. His smile grew wider, causing my breathing to falter a bit and my heard to skip again. His face was just inches from mine...if I could just reach on my tip toes...I could taste him again...

He abruptly pulled away from me. We were about five feet away now-too far to touch him. I looked in his eyes. Confusion swirled in them. His gaze became too intense to hold, so I quickly looked down. "Bella," he said again. I glanced up at him. His head was slightly tilted to the side. I realized I wasn't breathing. I gulped in fresh air. "We can't..." His voice trailed off. No. Please. Not again. Please don't let him leave me again. I stepped toward him, and he stepped back. That hurt.

"Edward...I need you...you know I do. Please, don't do this again." My voice was a trembling murmur.

"Fate seems to feel that we aren't meant to be." His gaze was still intense on me. The only thing that moved were his eyes, still swirling with confusion, and his mouth when he spoke.

It took a moment for me to reply. "I think we can overcome fate..."

An unnatural breeze tugged my hair, and he was gone.

And I was alone again.

----------------------------------------------------

I woke up screaming "Please! Not again!" over and over. It hurt so much to relive that horrific night that had occurred a little over four months ago. That same nightmare had been playing in my head every night since then. I had made myself completely numb and oblivious from the world around me. I did all I could not to think of _him-_I refused to say his name outside of the dreams I could not control. I glanced outside the window. It was earlier than I thought. The sun was brightening everything. I looked at my clock. Seven-thirty. Charlie was gone by now.

I sluggishly got out of bed and walked down stairs. It was Saturday, and I had nothing to do. Which wasn't good. I had to keep my mind busy as much as possible to keep from thinking of him. I thought about calling Jess...but then I changed my mind. She'd given me the cold shoulder since that last time I went with her somewhere...when I had talking to those strangers...and heard his voice in my head the first time, from the unconscious part of my mind.

What was it that had triggered his voice...fear? Jealousy? Adrenaline? Danger? It had to be one of those. I shook my head. I couldn't think of that. Though, I'd do anything to hear his silky, honey voice again...

No. I have to refuse to give into my wants. Because my wants and wishes were not what I needed. The protective haze and numbness that had surrounded me for so long was slipping away...and I couldn't let it. It was the only thing that kept me attached to the earth.


End file.
